galaxygearfandomcom-20200213-history
Division One: Episode IV: It Rained
Main Cast ' 38bc990bc94017606b1c312879b1bb73--avengers-marvel-marvel-comics.jpg|Mercer 899 JXN.jpg|JXN 3223232323.png|'One Time''' ' 'And It Begins' No more Happy endings JXN: “I am going to crack the case behind Judas and the higher-ups of the Institute. If you want help to find the truth then 2 days from now. Meet me in Region 3 airport. If you don’t show up you’ll miss a prime opportunity to find out what really happened to your father. You’ve been sufficiently warned.” One Time: A voice would appear in the comm-link that Mercer possessed due to being a warrior member. “The bot is telling the truth. Meet him and the truth shall be yours. I have seen what is inside his OS and hidden files.” After telling him the following he disconnected the link and wiped any ways to trace him. ~Two days later~ Within the Mercer’s resident’s within Region two held Nihilus wasting his day away inside his room, at this moment in time he was fast asleep. His room was literally one big mess his clothes had been all over the floor along with old plates and a pizza box hovering over his desk which gave off a horrid smell. As he laid in bed on his ceiling had been his screen which possessed the files Judas had given him. Since he received these files he’s been wasting hours attempting to figure out what his father was up to before he was murdered. As time passed his door would swing open and at the other side would’ve been his mother Kaiette Mercer. “Nihilus..Nihilus! Get the fuck up!” She said as she kicked his clothes that was on the ground onto his bed, she held a cigarette in one hand taking a drag as she moved over to her son’s bed. “Wha- What?” Nihilus said slowly leaning up he was shirtless and only wearing his boxers when his mom entered. She took another drag of her smoke exhaling a bit of it in his face as she said. “I need you to pick up Malastare from school today. You don’t seem to be doing shit important..” Nihilius rose from his bed moving over to his closet as he nodded. “If I have time today i’ll pick him up..” “If you have time? Nihilus I’m not asking I’m telling you. Pick up the slack.” “Slack? Who's paying the bills? Who's making sure we have food on the table, because it hasn’t been you. Since Dad died the only concern you have is what's at the other end of that bottle.” His mother remained quiet before exhaling her smoke shaking her head at Nihilus “He gets off at Seven..” That was all she said before leaving his room, now that he was up He remembered the conversation he and JXN had. They never spoke about a time so he believed he would have time to pick up his brother and meet. He quickly got dressed placing on his flak jacket with a knife holster for unarmed or knife combat. This jacket he wore was insulated, and fireproof, and has a layer of Titanium lining all sides of the jacket. This jacket alone, thanks to A.G.F technology is lightweight, and feels no different than a regular jacket, depending on the gear carried of course. The jacket can be unzipped if one wishes to add style to it’s wears. The jacket can withstand heavy gunfire (due to the metal) but can be pierced by anything higher than an assault rifle, or a point blank shot. Though the chain mail won’t deflect the bullets off the bat, it will stop bullets from making deep penetration. He also wore protective leg gear, once he was ready he would’ve made his way towards Region three Airport taking the shuttle train to the area at hand. After a few short min’s Nihilus would’ve arrived looking around for JXN hoping he would show. 'The Incoming Rain' JXN had waited all of the day waiting at the airport. Posing as a security bot waiting to be transferred to its destination. JXN had to make multiple excuses as to why he hadn’t left yet but everything in time was working to his favor. Mercer had finally showed up. If JXN could sigh, he would, but he couldn’t. Once he noticed him he walked over to him and he spoke quickly and guided him in the taxi port direction. “One Time ordered us a cab to take to a secure safehouse. Once we are there, there is a computer and it’s safe to talk.” '''One Time: '''To both of them, “Confirmed. The Taxi is paid for and the door to the home is unlocked.” JXN and Mercer would then walk out to the taxi port to get into the robot taxi that would take off into the skies. After a quiet and tense 25 minutes ride through the sky. They were dropped off at the 75-foot high-rise apartment. It looked somewhat run-down and abandoned on the outside. Including a for sale sign and some metal boarded windows. After getting out JXN would wait for the taxi to fully pull away from the scene and then he swiftly entered the house. Making sure Mercer came in he’d lock the door behind them. Once on the inside, it was fairly clean. Updated, and didn’t smell half bad. '''One Time: '''To them both, “On the computer JXN has uploaded all of the recorded audio and video into a two large video files. He will play them for you.” JXN took him into the back-office room where the computer was, once there he flipped the screen towards Mercer and played back the video. '(Refer to Episode 3 if needed)' President Mason and Judas in the remains of Sarah’s destroyed office and having an extended conversation about the backlashes and admitting their worry if Sarah didn’t return. This was enough to convict them of their crimes, but the more they compiled would sink them. '''One Time: '“JXN also has the video conversation of you and your discussion with Judas in that private office. Those files of your passed father and that locked file in particular. I think that will be another key to the lock we need. I also have another bargaining chip to bring down Judas, Mason and the Institute.” JXN would stand-up and smashing against an out of place metal piece inside the wall. It rotated around and a completely chained up Sarah Lazula who was severely beaten but very much alive. One Time: '''“Currently, she believes Judas has done this to her. Even believes he set up the night-time attack on her office. We can use their lack of information and Sarah’s anger towards Judas to further douse the major flame. I offer you an Alliance Mercer. Work with me, JXN. Together we can reveal the true demons of our supposed greatest savior.” JXN extended out its hand. “Deal?” '''Mercer When JXN approached Mercer at the airport they soon traveled into the taxi before being sent high in the air, the entire ride Mercer was looking out the window until his phone went off. It started ringing heavily at first Mercer chose to ignore the call before it continued to ring over and over he finally gave up and slipped the phone out his pocket. Looking at the contact calling he would see it was his little brother Malice, quickly pulling the phone into his ear he answered. “Malastare I’m a little busy right now. Mom already told me I need to pick you up.” On the other end it seemed his brother actually wished to walk home himself saying him and a bunch of his other friends were going to the arcade. “Just be careful call me if anything.” If JXN didn’t notice or even if he did Mercer disliked exposing his family to people he doesn’t know too well. It could always come as a weakness later on in life, Mercer was a survivor and would do anything to survive. He just had a couple of weakness that could stop him from surviving for too long. But once his call had ended he slipped the phone back in his pocket and awaited for the ride to end. The Taxi drove them to this abandoned estate, Mercer quickly followed behind JXN inside the estate. He creeped inside looking around, things were getting a bit fishy and to be fair Mecer just met this Robot he didn’t know him from a can of paint. So when he exposed Sarah from the wall Mercer leapt and reached for his knife not knowing what was next until he started speaking again. It seemed they wish to take down the institute speaking about demons within their society. “You came here saying you had information leading about my father, I can give two fucks about the institute or the people believing the garbage they feed. What does this have to do with me? “ He asked wanting to know where he fit in all of this, Mercer really didn’t care for anyone else but himself and his family. So JXN would have to explain to him what he would gain from all of this. 'JXN & One Time' JXN took heed of what Mercer was saying. JXN didn’t expect him to be so brash about it but One Time did. Just by the way he acted with Judas even though they’ve had personally positive memories with one another. So, One Time. Wasted no time. 'One Time: '“Sarah has confessed to us that both Judas and President Mason are aware of what was done to your father. She hasn’t seen it personally herself but she confessed through a lie detector test that she was told by Judas and Mason both to keep it a secret. She still assumes he is the reason she’s in this predicament in the first place. Her seeing JXN now, or rather one of Judas’s combat boots is in the room with you. Some random dude. We will wipe her memory of you, but JXN will stay. She apart of the plan to take down the Institute and once the Institute peels away. The truth will set itself free. JXN has enhanced capabilities to access files. Plus, I can aid him to help you crack the 5th file you possess. At a later date, of course. You must agree to our three-way alliance or the truth will die with the Institute without you. Make your choice.” 'JXN: '“Make your choice.” With his robotic hand still extended outwards he awaited for Mercer’s response from One Time’s explanation/proposition. Mercer Mercer first looked at JXN outstretched arm towards him he was hesitant to take the robot’s hand. For one he didn’t trust him and second what did he mean about bringing out the demons in the Vessel? Was he about to join up into something he would soon regret? All of this caused a worry but if this was going to aid him with his father he couldn’t back down. He needed to expose the truth he needed to know what his father was up to before he died. So with nothing else to lose he would’ve used his right arm which was fully robotic to grab on to JXN forearm. Going with the classic Forearm shake instead of the traditional handshake. “If what you say is true then I will assist you, but at anytime I feel you are this robotic com is fucking with me i will not rest till I kill the both of you. I don’t trust you but i don’t really have a choice so I guess I will have to deal with this alliance for now. So if we're done here I have to go somewhere..” Category:Divisions Category:The Forsaken